


Broken

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Category: Google Irl - Fandom, Googlieplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ;), Angst, Depression, Except you, F/M, Google is a BITCH, Homicide, Like, Murder, Self-Harm, Suicide, happy valentine's day, he kills EVERYONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: At first, your relationship with the android known as Google IRL was amazing...Then, everything changes...





	Broken

 

     You ran towards where your "boyfriend" was doing... Something... In your kitchen. As you ran around the corner, the man in question turned, his eyebrow raising in confusion.

   "Love, I thought I told you to stay in bed. Today is...  _ **Special**_." He cooed, smiling mischievously.

     You huffed, pulling a pout across your (s/t) face. The man's deep, chocolate orbs flickered to your pouted lips briefly before meeting your (e/c) eyes once more. He chuckled, walking over to you and kissing the crown of hair on your head.

   "My sweet, you know my primary objective is to love you ceaselessly. Your pampering comes first and foremost." He smiled.

     You blushed, blinking up at him before smiling warmly. He smiled back. However, as his brown eyes locked with yours lovingly, you could have sworn you saw something...

     Something  ** _red_**. But then you shrug it off.

     It never dawned on you that granting the lovesick male Admin Privileges last week would have any consequences.

   "Happy Valentine's Day, love." He smiled.

**_||TIMESKIP||_ **

     You hummed, running your fingers through Google's dark hair. The robotic man made a soft humming sound, his eyes closed. As you continued to caress his scalp you took note of the soft glow coming from the 'G' in the center of his chest.

   "I like this." You say, slowly, leaning forward and wrapping your arms around his shoulders, smiling.

   "As do I, (Y/n)." He replied, his voice a deep, smooth baritone.

     You smiled wider, moving to sit in his lap. The android stiffened at this, and his eyes flashed red again, staying like that for more than two seconds. But you didn't see this. Instead, you were too busy nuzzling into the side of his neck, sighing in content. After a few moments, he realized his error and forced his eyes back to their cocoa coloration. As you pulled away, you picked up fate traces of red in his face from his prior rage, but you simply thought he was blushing.

   "I love you, Google." You beamed, kissing his lips softly.

   "I.... Love you too, my Valentine." He replied, his voice slightly cold.

_**||TIMESKIP||** _

     You sat on the sofa, watching a miscellaneous show. From the bathroom, you could hear Google showering.

     The android had been, over the past few years...  _ **Changing**_... Somehow. Back in your first year with him, when you'd given him Root Access, he'd lavished you in love, showering you with affection. He was just so... Loving.

     You'd fallen so, so hard for the sweet, gentle side of the man who most only saw as cold, calculated, emotionless.

     You were snapped out of your thoughts when a wet-haired, shirtless android walked into the room, his eyes locked on yours.

     That was another thing to change. The once warm, chocolatey pools of kindness had...  ** _Morphed_**. They'd slowly gained more and more of a blood-red coloration. It scared your friends off. You hated seeing so many close friends leave, but you just couldn't bear the thought of leaving the mechanical man. So you stayed. You slowly became more and more...  ** _Despondant_**.

     You never interacted with anyone other than Google. The communications between you and your fellow humans were always short and cautious -- Google had started noting on how humanity was slowly dwindling from the earth. Every day, he'd tell you of a new, recent school shooting, or of murder, or rape. It scared you, scarred you...  _ **Paranoid**_  you. You rarely left your own home anymore.

     Instead, Google had offered to take over running the necessary errands -- getting food, paying for things, buying clothes... He was making you dependent. On  ** _him_**.

     In fact, that's what he was preparing for currently.

   "(Y/n), I'll be out for longer than usual. Now, I want you to do is lock the house, block every entry so that no one can get in, and then go to the basement. Lock yourself down there. I've already stored several years-supply of food and water. There are several blankets, candles, first-aid kits, and clothes down there as well.  _ **Do not**_ , under any circumstances, come out until  _ **I**_  come to get you." He stated, eyes hard.

     Confused and scared, you nodded.

   "Wh-when will you be c-coming back?" You sniffled, tears pricking your eyes at the thought of losing the one person -well,  _ **being**_ \- you could trust.

   "I don't know. Bu-but I'll be gone for quite a whi-while." He grinned, his voice suddenly glitching.

     Shocked, you stared apprehensively at the man, but, reluctantly, nodded.

   "P-promise me you'll come back? A-and then... We could get married? O-or at least be 'official'?" You pleaded, eyes desperate.

     The android simply stared at you before turning around. And walking away. You stared after him, helpless. Once he was gone, you reluctantly followed his instructions...

     If only you knew what he was doing outside...

   "H-happy Valentine's Day..." You whispered to yourself.

**_||TIMESKIP||_ **

     Distant screams could be heard, even from your fortified basement. Well, bomb shelter would be the better term, but who cares? Trembling, you hugged your knees to your chest, gazing around with teary eyes. Luckily, Google had thought ahead to give you a phone and some other electronics...

     But he'd cleverly kept your internet locked. He'd even restricted the data, so you couldn't even get on the internet through there.

     It'd been nearly three months since you'd first gone down. You hadn't seen the light of day since. Instead, you were stuck in this gloomy hellhole until Google decided to return to you -- if he ever even  ** _planned_**  to.

     Sighing, you decided sleep would be your best option, as it kept the nightmarish screams -that you knew not the reason for- at bay.

**_||TIMESKIP||_ **

     You sat in the corner. Cuts adorned your wrists, legs, stomach... You name it. As you dragged the blade across your skin for the umpteenth time, you winced.

     For five years, you'd been stuck down in this cage. You never dared leave, as it seemed the world outside was no longer... Safe. So, instead, you decided to simply cut. Every waking hour, you'd add one. Every day. Every month.

     On Valentine's Day, you'd carve something into your skin. The first year, it was a heart. The next, a "G". Then a butterfly. And then "Cynath", as the symbol was called. And now this year's.

     Putting the tip to your wrist, you slowly began pushing the sharp object into your flesh, sparking pain up your arm. A whimper escaped your lips. Pulling back your arm, you sliced downwards, causing a long, deep gash to appear on your arm.

     Your body shook as sobs wracked your body, but you did the same to the other arm, letting out a heartbroken scream.

   "Five fucking years!!!  ** _Five_**!!" You sobbed, voice raspy from almost never talking.

     Then you heard it... The basement door being opened. Fear ran up your spine. Swiftly, you stabbed the knife into your chest...

     But you missed your heart. Whimpering from immense pain, you simply laid down, accepting your fate.

     That was when Google appeared. And you sobbed harder.

     His eyes were glowing red, and blood soaked his entire being. The crazed look in his eyes terrified you to your core. As he walked closer, his face broke out into a sadistic grin.

   "Se-seco-ondary objective almost co-co-comple-ete. Just one m-more to go, and then I-I will rule the w-wo-world." He chuckled, twitching and glitching crazily.

     Despite the clear signs of death, you scrambled to get to him. Sneering at your patheticness, he crouched down and grabbed you by the chin. His eyes wandered over your body; all the scars you'd collected shown like blood in the snow.

     His smile only widened, especially when it settled on the knife in your chest.

   "G-Google..." You croaked, tears streaming down your cheeks as you tried to lean closer, "I-I thought you'd n-never return...."

   "Who s-said any-ything about  ** _re-ret-returning_**?" He chuckled, sending chills up and down your spine.

   "Google, it's me!! Your... Your wife? Wh-who you love?" You choked.

     He only smiled more. Holding your face in his hands, ignoring the blood pouring from your wound, he leaned in close. As his lips were about to brush yours, you closed your eyes.

    _ **'At least I can die kissing him...'**_  You thought.

     However, contact never came. After a few seconds, you opened your eyes, meeting the glowing, blood-red ones staring into your soul.

   "What...?" You choked.

     Google pulled back, sneering arrogantly and grabbing the knife handle.

   "Oh, (Y-Y/n)... If onl-ly-y there was another human ali-ive on earth who could lo-l-love you... Too bad they're all de-dead." He purred, ripping out the knife before turning his back and walking away.

     You froze. Blood cascaded from your wound, pooling around you. But you paid no mind to that. Instead, you only could watch as Google left you. The one person you could trust, you could love... Just  _ **killed**_  you.

     As you slowly slid down, and as your vision darkened, you heard a laugh from Google.

   " _ **Secondary objective complete**_." You heard him laugh psychotically.

   " _ **Happy Valentine's Day...**_ " He then cooed.

     Like that, you were gone...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my Fighters!!! This is my first-ever PUBLISHED oneshot (I've been working on one for a while, but I wanted to do this for Valentine's Day) and I'm quite proud of it, if you ask me.
> 
> Anywho! Being the messed up fuck I am, I decided to use the chapter picture here as a prompt for Valentine's Day.
> 
> If you were at all confused during this oneshot, here's the summary:  
> After a while of having Google, both of you guys fall in love. However, Google doesn't want to be an official couple, since he still has his secondary objective to complete.
> 
> You give him Admin Privileges. The usually kind, loving android now begins to change. This is where the oneshot begins. On Valentine's Day, he goes downstairs to make you breakfast (and also to get away from you, as he has started feeling slight murderous impulses).
> 
> However, after a while, you go downstairs anyways. This is where you start noticing the changes going on with Google.
> 
> There's a timeskip to next Valentine's Day. You and Google are simply hanging around, and you're playing with his hair. He's become more and more on edge and hostile. He's even snapped at you before, sometimes even slapping you. You know something is wrong, but you're scared things will change...
> 
> The next we see you and Google, you're not right by him. This is intentional, as you art drifting apart -- or, at least, he is.
> 
> Google has lost all sense of "love" for you, but he still does care for you and enjoy manipulating you. So he prepares the ultimate safe house, the perfect place to lock you away until he destroyed the rest of humanity.
> 
> The next timeskip is bit to the next Valentine's Day. Instead, it's a few months later. It's clear that something bad is happening in the world, as you constantly hear screams, guns, bombs... So you stay in your bunker.
> 
> The next (and last) timeskip takes us to five years later. Being alone all this time has sent your already-weak state of mind spiraling into depression. You began cutting the first year, and every day since -- the every waking hour became a thing only a month before this current time.
> 
> When you've had enough, you hear the door being unlocked. This sends you into panic, and -as a last attempt- you try stabbing yourself through your heart.
> 
> When this fails, that's when you see Google. He's lost all humanity by this point in time, and he simply only wishes to kill you now. However, being the manipulative asshole he is, he lure you in before shattering you completely.
> 
> And that's it! This was actually really, really fun to write, and try to figure out how everything would work out! If you love reading angsty shit, be sure to follow me, because I'll be writing more shit like this!!
> 
> Vote, comment, and follow~
> 
> -ENGLivesAndZERO (Sloane)


End file.
